paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sphinx of Games
)}} }} The Sphinx of Games is a weaker spirit and minor character who guards a small "bridge" in a Mayview back alley. He is one of the major antagonists of Chapter 3, along with Johnny Jhonny and Ollie Oop. Appearance The Sphinx has a tan feline body with retractable black claws and a tail that ends in a light cream tuft. He has a set of wings that have an off-white furred cuff around the shoulder blades and dusty red feathers underneath. Around his neck is a gold plate. The Sphinx also has pointed ears with black insides, a black marking on the top of his head that reaches both ears and slopes down to his nose bridge. He has a long, pointed, black, nose, red eyes, sharp teeth, and a lined pink forked tongue. When he reappears in , the black pattern over his forehead extends over his ears to the back and sides of his head. Personality The Sphinx has a rather bizarre personality, challenging passersby with strange, nonsensical riddles and threatening to eat them should they get them wrong. It wildly overreacts to individuals (inevitably) getting its riddles wrong, and will tenaciously pursue them should they escape. In , it exhibits embarrassment and genuine surprise when it realises it cheated in its own game, leaving Max and Isaac alone. Paranatural Chapter 3 As Isaac O'Connor and Max Puckett make their way towards the Slanted Manse, the Sphinx intercepts the two and challenges them to a game of riddles. After Isaac gets the riddles incorrect, the Sphinx attempts to attack him, but is quickly defeated. The Sphinx continues pursuing Isaac after he leaves and attacks him once more alongside Ollie Oop , which Isaac eventually escapes. After Johnny hits his head on a rock, the Sphinx confronts Isaac and Max and claims the rules of the challenge must be met, Isaac threatens the spirit with his powers and informs him that the game was rigged due to him having "shoehorned in" eating them after the first riddle. After learning this, the Sphinx seems to be genuinely surprised and leaves, claiming that "the others will hear about this" . Chapter 5 As Isaac confides his anger issues to King Catnine as he follows Mr. Garcia across the school's playground, the spirit tells him to quiet down as he begins to sense "something... amiss." As Isaac moves deeper into the woods, King Catnine recognizes the scent of two approaching hostile spirits, stalking them through the trees. Chapter 6 Much later, as Isaac walks home with the rest of the Paranatural Activity Club, King Catnine pulls Isaac into a spirit trance to notify him that the spirits from earlier are about to strike. The Sphinx and a catlike spirit (that later reveals their name as the Sphinx of Truth) emerge to block their path, much to Max and Isaac's exasperation. The Sphinx claims that Isaac's answering of a riddle after the declaration of eating them counted as participation and lunges for him, but he's quickly smacked down by Ed Burger, Isabel Guerra and Max. Abilities General The Sphinx is a bestial spirit with the ability to fly and can move quickly, allowing it to efficiently hunt down its prey. Spirit According to a comment of Zack's, the Sphinx's ability allows the conditions of a game it sets to inevitably come to pass. For example, if the losing condition set for the player is "The Sphinx will devour you", and they fail to correctly answer the Sphinx's riddles, it will eventually eat them regardless of what may happen. Likewise, if the winning condition was "being able to cross this bridge", failing to correctly answer the riddles will prevent the player from crossing the bridge. However, the conditions of a game cannot be changed during the middle of the game; the only conditions enforced by the Sphinx's power are those set at the beginning of the game. Quotes )}} )}} )}} Trivia * The Sphinx of Games' design and character are based on the Sphinx from Greek mythology. Gallery Official Artwork Sphinx Of Games Filler Page.png|The Sphinx with the author's face as a filler page announcing a holiday break. Archived Page Comic Sphinx Ch3Pg15 01.png|The Sphinx intercepting Max and Isaac. ( ) Sphinx Ch3Pg15 02.png|The Sphinx challenging the two to his game. ( ) Sphinx Reaction To Wrong Answer.png|The Sphinx declares the answer to be incorrect. ( ) Sphinx Threatens To Eat Isaac And Max.png|The Sphinx threatens to eat Isaac and Max if they get another riddle wrong. ( ) Sphinx Tries To Eat Isaac.png|The Sphinx lunges at Isaac after he gets the riddles wrong. ( ) Isaac Rains on Sphinx.png|The Sphinx gets rained on by Isaac. ( ) Sphinx Tries To Eat Isaac (Again).png|The Sphinx continues to attack Isaac, much to the spectral's annoyance. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg29.png|The Sphinx and Ollie attack Isaac in tandem. ( ) Sphinx Recovers From Punch.png|The Sphinx deploys its claws to recover from a Spectral Fist attack. ( ) Sphinx Questions Resistance.png|The Sphinx wonders how Isaac and Max are able to fight his fate-setting powers. ( ) Sphinx Ch3Pg31 02.png|The Sphinx attacking Isaac. ( ) Sphinx Narrowly Dodges Lightning.png|The Sphinx barely avoids getting hit by Isaac's lightning. ( ) Sphinxes of Games and Truth Ch6Pg41.png|The Sphinx of Games and the Sphinx of Truth block the Activity Club's path. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non-Possessing Spirits Category:Sphinx's Litter Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 3 Antagonists Category:Chapter 6 Antagonists